1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrokinetic energy conversion systems, more particularly river high pressure water pumps that convert river water and gravitational energy in the form of a high pressure water pump, which may be used for various purposes, including generating power, compressing and/or liquefying gaseous fluids, producing potable water or general cleaning thereof, through reverse osmosis membrane processes, irrigation for aqua farms, delivering water from one location to another, etc. Water falls are included as they are a part of rivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current energy demands require much use of shrinking available fossil fuels, nuclear power or other costly manmade substitutes. The demands cannot be met indefinitely without serious impact on the world economy and the environment.
Alternative energy producing methods have been proposed using natural forces such as solar, air, and water. Solar panels or related use of solar energy is widely known. These solar energy conversion systems work well in providing alternative energy, but they still suffer from inefficient use of or conversion from the source. More ever they are a costly investment. Air power via windmills and derivatives thereof is another viable source of energy. However, it requires optimal geographic and weather conditions for these systems to work. Water energy conversion systems utilizing the natural power of river water and gravitation forces are being proposed by this inventor in an effort to use the immense mechanical energy created by gravity as rivers flow from higher elevations to lower elevations using the energy benefits from gravitational forces. All of the above systems are viable alternative energy sources, but widespread use have not been seen due to costs and or efficient use of the natural resources.
Thus, river high pressure water pumps solving the aforementioned problems is desired. River high pressure water pumps include vertical water pumps in waterfalls and water pumps on sloping river beds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,123, issued on Jan. 8, 1980, to Tsuneo Ueda, discloses a hydraulic power plant, in which water is drawn from a reservoir through a penstock that passes over a dam wall, using a siphon effect. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it draws energy from flowing water in a river or waterfall, and does not use a siphon effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,788, issued on Feb. 19, 1980, to James D. Eller, discloses a hydraulic turbine system, with a submersible turbine-driven pump, that may capture energy from flowing water, but does not disclose the pipes or tanks to channel the water of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,228, issued on Dec. 21, 1982, to J. David Eller, discloses a hydraulic turbine system, with siphon action not used in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,279, issued on Jun. 23, 1987, to Mohammad A. Ali et al., discloses a control system for a run-of-river hydroelectric plant, without the use of pipes in the manner of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,334, issued on Jan. 4, 2000, to Louis Roland, discloses an in-line fluid-driven electric power generator, which uses energy from fluid moving in a pipe to generate electricity, but unlike the instant invention is not designed to be placed in a river or waterfall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,773, issued on Sep. 5, 2000, to Paul S. Kouris, discloses a hydraulic turbine assembly, using an inlet pump, but designed for use in a dammed reservoir, rather than a river or waterfall, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,521, issued on Aug. 1, 2006, to Gerald G. Martin, discloses a method and apparatus for generating hydroelectric power, with inlets and outlets in a river. The instant invention is distinguishable, because (1) only it channels the river water through a long pipe before drawing some of it off to do work, (2) it may use equipment other than turbine generators to do work, and (3) only it has a waterfall embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,149, issued on Dec. 19, 2006, to Geoffrey Kenneth Rochester and Keith Pullen, discloses an apparatus for extracting power from a fluid flow, but without the use of pipes or tanks to channel the flow as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,599, issued on Apr. 15, 2008, to Jeffrey L. Cripps, discloses a waste water electrical power generating system, which is not designed for use in rivers or waterfalls as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,712, issued on Mar. 10, 2009, to David Bolyard, discloses a process for using waste water from community sewer systems to generate electrical power, which is not designed for use in rivers or waterfalls as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,703, issued on Aug. 25, 2009, to Joseph Salvatore Shifrin, discloses a hydroelectric in-pipe generator. The present invention is distinguishable, in that in it, the generation of electricity takes place outside the pipe.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0085356, published on Apr. 2, 2009, to Victor Lyatkher, discloses a dam-free hydro-power plant, without the elongated pipes or tanks to channel the flow of water of the instant invention.
West German Patent No. 33 33 716, published on Jan. 17, 1985, to Helmut Sager, discloses a hydroelectric power station, using an artificial water head not required in the instant invention.
Japanese Patent No. 2006-17055, published on Jan. 19, 2006, inventors Masashi Yasuda, Masakazu Kobayashi and Toshiharu Uehara, discloses a hydraulic power generating facility, using a water pipe, but not designed for use in rivers or waterfalls as is the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.